customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 13 (battybarney2014's version)
Season 13 of Barney & Friends ran in September 2009. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice, Dean Wendt Body: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Body: Jerad Harris) Children *Ben (Austin Lux) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Connor (Chase Vasquez) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Kioko (Keiko Sanders) *Rusty (Ben Lux) *Taylor (Kacie Lynch) *Eli (Darrack White) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) Adults *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Mr. Copeland (Del Johnson) Guest Appearances *Shawn Denegre-Vaught (played Fernan in "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico") *Paloma Renteria (played Amorita in "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico") *Raymond Rivera (played Fernan and Amorita's Abuelo in "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico") *McKenzie Ormsbee (played Tian Tian in "Big Brother Rusty: China") *Deanne Moore (played Rusty's Mom in "Big Brother Rusty: China") *Alana Lee (plaed Mei-Ling in "Big Brother Rusty: China") *Johnny Garcia (played Mr. Parker in "¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain") *Al Ragusin (played Senor Vega in "¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain") *Larry Rodriguez (played Mario in "¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain") *Juli Erickson (played Anna Maria in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy") *Tyler Strother (played Dimitri in "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") *Sydney Kane (played Damara in "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") *Morgan Morris (played a customer in "The Music Box: Switzerland") *Yana Kolmakova (played a Swiss Vendor in "The Music Box: Switzerland") *Janelle Gore (played Ayira in "The Good Egg: Kenya") *Doug Terranova (played Jeff in "The Good Egg: Kenya") *Chris Johnson (played Mark in "The Good Egg: Kenya") *James Cain (played J.D. in "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") *Kiana Wang (played Lahna in "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") *Cheryl Sanders (played Meli in "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") *Matt Moore (played Pierre in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Joel Ferrell (played Chef #1 in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Nicholas Morris (played Chef #2 in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Markus Lloyd (played Chef #3 in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Halle Tomlinson, Isabella Rusli and Mariah Snyder (played the Can Can Dancers in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Holly Franklin (played Maya / Mother Nature in "Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest") Episodes #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #Big Brother Rusty: China #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain #Venice, Anyone?: Italy #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece #The Music Box: Switzerland #The Good Egg: Kenya #A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii #Bonjour, Barney!: France #Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest #'The Big Apple: New York City' #'Friends All Around the World: The International Festival' Theme Season 13 focused on Friends and Family Around the World; each episode, Barney and friends travel to various countries to experience having fun with new friends in different cultures. Trivia *This season marked: **This is the first season to be filmed in HD. **The first season with the new Baby Bop Costume, in which she gets played now by Lauren Mayeux. **This is also the first season with the new Barney costume with connected feet and a rounder mouth. **The first and only season appearances of Ben, Connor, Kioko, Rusty, Eli, and Natalia. Ben and Natalia would later return to be featured in a couple of home videos. **The final appearances of Tracy, Myra, and Taylor﻿. **The final TV appearances of Joshua and Emma. Like Ben and Natalia, Josh and Emma would later return to be featured in a couple of home videos. *Other than the "Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You", the song, "Here We Go Again" appears in every episode in this season. *On July 29, 2016, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video, along with Seasons 8-12. *Filming for this season took place between October 16, 2008 - January 14, 2009. Category:Templates Category:Barney & Friends Seasons